


Colourful

by Claire



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Rossi jerking off while thinking about Garcia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't remember when she became a light in the worst of days, instead of the agent providing technical support. Can't remember the first time he started noticing her as Penelope, instead of just as Garcia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colourful

He thinks he's the only one left in the office until he sees her walking away from the lift. He doesn't know why she's still there, even Aaron left over an hour ago. It had been a bad case, those involving kids always were. But, somehow, seeing her makes it feel better than the still full tumbler of whiskey does.

He can't remember when she became a light in the worst of days, instead of the agent providing technical support. Can't remember the first time he started noticing her as Penelope, instead of just as Garcia.

She pauses as she walks, her head turning until she's looking at his office, frowning slightly as she adjusts her course, heads straight for him.

It only takes her seconds to reach the office, seconds until she's standing in the open door.

"And what are you still doing here, Supervisory Special Agent? The rest of the ducklings went home hours ago." Her voice is light, teasing, and Dave doesn't want to admit that it goes straight through him.

"Just doing the last of the paperwork."

She doesn't point out that there's no paper on his desk, nothing there except for the glass of amber liquid.

"Well, don't stay too long. Even princes need their beauty sleep."

She leaves him to his own thoughts, gone in a cloud of colour and the soft scent of vanilla.

He takes her advice and leaves not long after.

The journey home flies by in a streak of streetlight yellows until Dave's pulling up to his house, warm and welcoming and yet still far too large for just him.

He kicks his shoes off, heading straight to his bedroom. His shower is calling him, and the lure of washing away the stench and frustration of the previous weeks is too tempting.

The water's hot when he steps into the shower and part of Dave wants to stay in there for hours. He resists the temptation the water offers, washing quickly before leaving the refuge the shower offers.

He scrubs a towel roughly over his hair and body before folding it over the rail and padding through to the bedroom naked. He doesn't bother pulling back the covers, choosing instead to lie on top of them. The summer has brought a heavy heat with it and it prickles over Dave's skin.

Reaching down, he wraps his fingers around his cock, fat and heavy in his grip. He'd jerked off while they were away, but each time had been unsatisfying. Just going through the motions because he'd thought it would make him feel something that wasn't the anger and powerlessness that he'd been feeling as day after day slipped by without a break in the case.

He starts slowly, stroking himself as his cock fills and starts to harden. Like he has so many times recently, he finds his thoughts turning to Penelope. He thinks about what she would be like if he laid her out under him. He closes his eyes as he imagines tasting her, imagines settling between her thighs with his face so close to her he can feel the heat coming from her skin.

He loves being between a woman's legs, loves taking her apart with his tongue until he's slick with the taste of her. He thinks that Penelope would grab at his hair as he lapped at her, would gasp and arch and make the most delicious noises as he ate her out. She'd whimper and whine with the pleasure until her hold tightened on him and she came apart with his name on her lips.

His cock is hard in his hand, throbbing with the thought of the scent of her surrounding him, and the breathy little moans she'd give at each pass of his tongue. And he wouldn't stop when she came, he'd carry on licking, his tongue flicking at her sensitive clit as he slid a finger into her.

She'd be wet and perfect around his fingers, and his cock hardens further at the thought of her legs falling open even wider as he moves up her body. His fingers move faster over his cock as he imagines pressing into her, feeling her surround him as he slides fully into her.

His name would be a breath of air coming from her with each thrust, her eyes wide with the sensations running through her.

Dave jerks himself steadily feeling a ball of tight pleasure start to build inside him. If he closes his eyes he can almost feel her under him, her fingers wrapped around his arms as he moves inside her. He'd hold himself up on one arm as he'd slip a hand between them. He wants her to come again, wants to feel her clench around him as she falls.

She'd moan lightly as he touches her clit, carefully rubbing a fingertip over her until her panting breaths get quicker and quicker, until she digs her nails into his arm as she comes around him.

He grips himself tightly, imaging the hold her body would have on him. His name would be a breathy groan on her lips and the thought of it sends him tumbling over the edge.

Lethargy spreads through him, slow and easy and tempting him with the promise of sleep. Reaching out, he grabs a tissue off his bedside table, cleaning the come off his stomach and fingers. He drops the tissue back onto the table, his entire body feeling too heavy to even get out of bed and walk the short distance to the trash.

He turns over, not bothering to get under the covers. The night is too warm to worry about it, and the thoughts of Garcia have brought with them a heat that still hasn’t dissipated from Dave’s body.

He flicks off the light on the table, taking the room into almost darkness. There’s a streak of moonlight coming in from the gap in the drapes, casting a silver glow across everything it touches. It makes him think of Penelope, of the one who always seems to bring her light into their darkest of cases.

Turning over, he shuffles on the bed slightly, until the moonlight is running across his hip. He thinks that she brightens everything she touches, even his old soul. He thinks that, tomorrow, he might just tell her that.


End file.
